mymuisfandomcom-20200214-history
MUIS Ideas
A MUIS is a Multi-User Interactive Story. Basically, a story where you and up to two other users can play the same interactive story at the same time. You each can take the role of one of three different characters and then alter the plot by making decisions for your character after each chapter. Your decisions will influence the possible outcomes for the other two users. Welcome to our creative team. Everyone is invited. Please contribute below! Stories in Development Star Sprites a monster collecting story inspired by the mysteries of outer space. Unearthed: Special crystals transform into ancient robots. Animated to protect Earth. Basic Ideas Stepping Down: a retiring space ship captain signs off after his last captains log. The ship is empty for the first time in years his retirement party is over. It's silent and he's finally alone with his thoughts. Settlement: a new town is being formed with very few inhabitants. An era of setting standards, laws, and spirit. Forest Survival a story about a wilderness scout group that gets separated and must survive. A sci-fi story set in a strange and distant future. History has been lost except for the well-protected collection of memorabilia, books, and films of one collector who is a huge fan of a particular series of films. This fiction is thought to be the true history of Earth. Fantasy inspired based story set in Europe, especially France and Germany. Special coins, made from a legendary metal artifact, allow anyone who possesses them access to secret places. A "game jam" where a team has 48 hours to create an indie video game. Could be set on a train! Sacred Geometry based magical paint adventure. Special designs can form portals to other dimensions which can be used for travel or as traps and weapons. Living Toys/Action Figures Pirates Cops and robbers (Set in a historic time period) Ninja Alternate history of video games. Set in the 70s reimagining video game history. Possible characters would be a pinball machine salesman and a television repair guy who creates a device for controlling a dot on the screen to test different areas of the display. Giant robots! Spies Power Rangers-inspired tokusatsu Power Rangers style setup based on Native American culture (robots made from magic stones) Giant Monster Survival (One player can be the monster!!!) Greek Mythology Time travel (starring 3 versions of the same person as the 3 characters!) The Arabian Nights Old timey miners face off against subterranean monsters. Some details could be taken from: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knocker_%28folklore%29 The topics are endless, the only major thing to take into account is how short those stories have to be. They should be short but intense adventures! Add your ideas above and comments below! Available Story Elements Here are pieces that are not assigned to a specific story yet! Characters Settings Scenes Titles Inspiration Here are some sources that may help in giving you some inspiration! These are all recommendations by other members of our team! Studio Ghibli Films The Final Fantasy Series or other Role Playing Video Games Travel shows/books about other countries or ways of life!